1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory system with semiconductor memory and its data transfer method, and more particularly to a data transfer method in a nonvolatile semiconductor memory with an error correcting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory with an error checking and correction (ECC) function is known. The ECC function is to check whether there is any error in the read-out data and, if an error is found, correcting the error. Such a function has been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,082.
A NAND flash memory has been widely known as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory. In the NAND flash memory, since an error will occur with certain probability, it is important to use the ECC function.